7/57
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَهُوَ الَّذِي يُرْسِلُ الرِّيَاحَ بُشْرًا بَيْنَ يَدَيْ رَحْمَتِهِ حَتَّى إِذَا أَقَلَّتْ سَحَابًا ثِقَالاً سُقْنَاهُ لِبَلَدٍ مَّيِّتٍ فَأَنزَلْنَا بِهِ الْمَاء فَأَخْرَجْنَا بِهِ مِن كُلِّ الثَّمَرَاتِ كَذَلِكَ نُخْرِجُ الْموْتَى لَعَلَّكُمْ تَذَكَّرُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve huvellezî yursilur riyâha buşren beyne yedey rahmetih(rahmetihi), hattâ izâ ekallet sehâben sikâle suknâhu li beledin meyyitin fe enzelnâ bihil mâe fe ahrecnâ bihîmin kullissemerât(semerâti), kezâlikenuhricul mevtâ leallekum tezekkerûn(tezekkerûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve huvellezî : ve, ..... olan kişi odur 2. yursilu : gönderir 3. er riyâha : rüzgârları 4. buşren : müjdeleyici olarak 5. beyne : arasında 6. yedey : iki eli 7. rahmetihi : rahmetini 8. hattâ : öyle ki, nihayet 9. izâ : ...dığı zaman 10. ekallet : yüklendi 11. sehâben : bulutlar 12. sikâlen : ağır (ağırlık) 13. suknâ-hu : onu sevkederiz 14. li beledin : bir beldeye 15. meyyitin : ölü 16. fe enzel-nâ : böylece indiririz 17. bi-hi el mâe : onunla su 18. fe ahrec-nâ : çıkartırız 19. bihî : onunla 20. min kulli es semerâti : bütün ürünlerden 21. kezâlike : işte bunun gibi 22. nuhricu el mevtâ : ölüleri çıkartırız 23. leallekum : umulur ki, böylece siz 24. tezekkerûne : tezekkür edersiniz Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Öyle bir mabuttur ki rahmetinden önce müjdeci olarak rüzgârları yollar. Sonucu rüzgârlar, ağır yağmur bulutlarını yüklenince onları ölmüş bir ülkeye sevk ederiz, oraya böylece yağmur yağdırırız da her çeşit meyveler yetiştiririz. Düşünün de ibret almaya bakın, çünkü biz, ölüyü de işte böyle diriltiriz. Ali Bulaç Meali Rahmetinin önünde rüzgarları bir müjde olarak gönderen O'dur. Bunlar ağırca bulutları kaldırıp yüklendiğinde, onları (kuraklıktan) ölmüş bir şehre sürükleyiveririz ve bununla oraya su indiririz de böylelikle bütün ürünlerden çıkarırız. İşte biz, ölüleri de böyle diriltip çıkarırız. Ki ibret alasınız. Ahmet Varol Meali Rüzgarları rahmeti öncesinde müjdeci olarak gönderen O'dur. Nitekim bunlar ağır bulutları taşıdıklarında, onları ölü bir beldeye iletiriz. Onlardan su indirir ve onunla her tür ürün çıkarırız. İşte ölüleri de böyle çıkarırız. Umulur ki öğüt alırsınız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Rahmetinin önünde, müjdeci olarak rüzgarları gönderen Allah'tır. Rüzgarlar, yağmur yüklü bulutları taşıdığında, onu ölü bir memlekete gönderir, su indirir ve onunla her türlü ürünü yetiştiririz; ölüleri de bunun gibi diriltip, çıkarırız; belki bundan ibret alırsınız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) O, rüzgârları rahmetinin önünde müjde olarak gönderendir. Nihayet rüzgârlar ağır bulutları yüklendiği vakit, onları ölü bir belde(yi diriltmek) için sevk ederiz de oraya suyu indiririz. Derken onunla türlü türlü meyveleri çıkarırız. İşte ölüleri de öyle çıkaracağız. Ola ki ibretle düşünürsünüz. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Rüzgârları rahmetinin önünde müjde olarak gönderen O'dur. Sonunda onlar (o rüzgârlar), ağır bulutları yüklenince onu ölü bir memlekete sevkederiz. Orada suyu indirir ve onunla türlü türlü meyveler çıkarırız. İşte ölüleri de böyle çıkaracağız. Her halde bundan ibret alırsınız. Edip Yüksel Meali O, rahmetinin bir ön müjdesi olarak rüzgarları gönderendir. Toplanıp yüklendikten sonra ağır bulutları ölü bir toprağa süreriz. Onunla su indirir ve onunla her çeşit ürünü çıkarırız. Ölüleri de böyle çıkarırız. Belki bundan bir öğüt alırsınız. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) O, rahmetinin önünde rüzgarları müjdeci olarak yollayan Allah'tır. Nihayet onlar, yağmur yüklü ağır ağır bulutları hafif birşey gibi kaldırıp yüklendiklerinde, bakarsın Biz onları ölü bir memlekete gönderip oraya su indirmiş ve orada her türlüsünden ürün çıkarmışızdır. İşte ölüleri de böyle çıkaracağız. Gerek ki düşünüp ibret alasınız. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ve o, o Allahdır ki rahmetinin önünde rüzgârları müjdeci yollar, nihayet bunlar o ağır ağır bulutlârı hafif bir şey gibi kaldırıb yüklendiklerinde bakarsın biz onları ölmüş bir memlekete sevketmişizdir derken ona su indirmişizdir de orada her türlüsünden semereler çıkarmışızdır, işte ölüleri böyle çıkaracağız, gerektir ki düşünür ıbret alırsınız Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve O, bir Hâlık-i Zîşan'dır ki, rüzgârları rahmetinin önünde müjdeci olarak gönderir. Nihâyet rüzgârlar, ağır ağır bulutları yüklenince biz onu bir ölmüş ülkeye sevketmiş oluruz. Derken onunla su indirmiş, sonra da onunla her çeşit meyveleri meydana çıkarmış oluruz. İşte böylece ölüleri de çıkarırız. Gerektir ki, siz düşünüp ibret alasınız. Muhammed Esed Yaklaşan rahmetinin önünde müjdeleyici olarak rüzgarları gönderen Odur; yağmur yüklü bulutlar toplandıklarında, onları çorak bölgeye doğru sürükleyip bu yolla su indirelim ve böylece her türlü ürünün yeşerip boy vermesini sağlayalım diye. Ölüleri de işte böyle dirilteceğiz; belki düşünür ders alırsınız. Suat Yıldırım O’dur ki, rahmeti olan (yağmurun) önünden müjdeci olarak rüzgârlar gönderir. Nihayet bu rüzgârlar o ağır bulutları hafif bir şeymiş gibi kaldırıp yüklendiklerinde, bakarsın Biz onları, ekinleri ölmüş bir ülkeye sevk eder, derken oraya su indiririz de orada her türlüsünden meyveler, ürünler çıkarırız. İşte ölüleri de böyle çıkaracağız. Gerekir ki düşünür ve ibret alırsınız. Süleyman Ateş Meali O ki rüzgârları rahmetinin önünde müjdeci gönderir. Nihâyet onlar, ağır ağır bulutları yüklenince, onu ölü bir ülkeye yollarız; onunla su indirir ve türlü türlü meyvalar çıkarırız. İşte ölüleri de böyle çıkaracağız. Herhalde bundan ibret alırsınız. Şaban Piriş Meali Rahmetinin önünde müjdeci olarak rüzgarları gönderen O’dur. Rüzgarlar, ağır ağır yağmur yüklü bulutları yüklendiği zaman; biz, onu ölü bir bölgeye gönderir ve su indiririz. Onunla her türlü ürün çıkarırız. Ölüleri de böyle çıkaracağız. Belki düşünüp, ibret alırsınız. Ümit Şimşek Meali Rüzgârı rahmetinin önünde müjdeci gönderen de Odur. Nihayet o rüzgâr ağır bulutları yüklendiğinde, Biz onu ölü beldelere gönderir, sonra ondan suyu indirir, o suyla da yerden her türlü ürünü çıkarırız. Ölüleri de kabirlerinden Biz böyle çıkaracağız. Umulur ki düşünür ve ibret alırsınız. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Rüzgarları, rahmetinin önünden müjdeci gönderen O'dur. Nihayet onlar, yüklerle ağırlaşmış bulutları yüklenince onu ölü bir beldeye göndeririz; onunla su indiririz de o suyla her türlü meyvayı çıkarırız. İşte biz, ölüleri de böyle çıkarırız. Düşünüp ibret almanız umuluyor. Yusuf Ali (English) It is He Who sendeth the winds like heralds of glad tidings, going before(1036) His mercy: when they have carried the heavy-laden clouds, We drive them to a land that is dead, make rain to descend thereon, and produce every kind of harvest therewith: thus shall We raise up the dead: perchance ye may remember. * M. Pickthall (English) And He it is Who sendeth the winds as tidings heralding His mercy, till, when they bear a cloud heavy (with rain), We lead it to a dead land, and then cause water to descend thereon, and thereby bring forth fruits of every kind. Thus bring We forth the dead. Haply ye may remember. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Yaklaşan rahmetinin önünde müjdeci olarak rüzgarları gönderen O'dur; yağmur yüklü bulutlar toplandıklarında, onları çorak bölgeye doğru sürükleyip bu yolla su indirelim ve böylece her türlü ürünün yeşerip boy vermesini sağlayalım diye. Ölüleri de işte böyle dirilteceğiz; belki düşünür ders alırsınız. (44) 44 - Bu, 57-58. ayetlerde irad edilen teşbîh ya da mesel'in anahtar cümlesidir. Allah ekinleri yeşertirken tecellisini gördüğümüz aynı hayat verici, diriltici kudret ve iktidarını göstererek kıyamet günü ölüleri de diriltecektir. Müteakip cümle, gönlünü hakikate açık tutanları verimli toprağa, onu inkara kalkışanları da çorak toprağa benzetirken aynı meselin uzantısı durumundadır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri